Chariot
Background Why walk when you can just be there in the blink of an eye. Why take the hard way of saving lives and risking your life for nothing but cheap gratitude which could change at any second. If you are given the power you should use it, survival of the fittest. Chariot’s life started out as almost any other young Greek woman’s with loving parents and good siblings. They treated her incredibly well and everyone loved one another. It all came crumbling down one day when her baby sister, the youngest, got sick. She was the sweetest little child in the world, the whole family loved her beyond anything else, and she was dying. The family tried everything to get the money together but they could not get it all together. They lost their home, their car, everything but they had the money. They were simply waiting for a donor organ, which was expected soon. A rich man’s child also was sick in America and he too was going to do anything and everything he could to make his son better. The rich man pulled every string he could, and paid off everyone who needed to be paid off and his child got the organ not the poor family in Greece. The family was destroyed; no one was left unchanged most of all not this little girl. Although only 13 she had full control of the power of teleportation. She could travel the world in the blink of an eye. She could even visit other planets if she could survive there. The more she used her powers the more power she seemed to have available to her. At first she could only teleport herself, then she was able to teleport her and a friend, then she was able to teleport many friends, and by the time she was 14 she could teleport herself and two cars to a local chop shop. She could teleport things right out of peoples pockets without them knowing. She went after the rich people taking their things until one afternoon when she came up with a bright idea. Why not just teleport into a bank and then take back whatever she wanted. She popped in right in put her hands on the piles of money and disappeared with it before any of the bank employees could even act. She had barely finished hiding her ill gotten gains and returning to her house before a large man entered and told asked her to come listen to a business proposition. She was brought to see a man who told her he worked for The Emperor, the head of TAROT and they would like her to be a part of it. Personality and Motivations Chariot is quick-witted, quick tongued, and knows what she wants. She is 26 years old and enjoys using her powers. She isn’t very fond of being second fiddle to anyone and the mental intrusions are very unwanted. She has ambitions of being the next ruler of the Tarot but she is a rarity as she tries to make sure there aren’t any innocent lives lost in any of her operations. To that end she has become an expert at teleporting masses of people away at a time. She once teleported a whole cruise ship with the people in it almost 250 miles saving all inside from a tsunami that was threatening the ship. It is the most powerful single teleportation known to date. Quote "Now you see me, HAHAHA now you’re in outer space." Powers and Abilities Chariot is a master of teleportation. She can teleport anything or anyone if given the chance. She can open gates to allow other people to come with her and she can open smaller gates to many of the places she has visited like Jupiter and have their environment spill out at someone. One of her favorite attacks is to place a small gate around the nose and mouth of an opponent that opens to the vacuum of space and keep it there just long enough for the target to pass out from lack of oxygen. Appearance Chariot is five feet six inches and a svelte 135 lbs. She has long black hair and hazel/green eyes with flecks of gold. She is pretty but not incredibly attractive, but she definitely has a look about her, and a personality that is very attracting. She doesn’t have any problem getting men but she isn’t looking for one. She wears what every other rich woman wears at her age when out and about. She likes to have her hair done often and she wears a set of glasses. When she is on the job she wears a suit of high tech crimson body armor with a great cowl. Her eyes glow a deep yellow and under the robes is a crimson bodysuit. Category:Characters Category:Greek Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Greek Villains Category:Female Characters Category:Female Villains Category:Tarot Villains